


Push

by Raging_Nerd



Series: Children, Come Home. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Kyber Crystals, Lightsabers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: After a quick scan, Ames deducts that there must be many more entrances to the wondrous shelter they’ve stumbled upon. Kylo coaxes them in, removing his helmet once they’re far enough inside.Zuri falls to the ground with a groan, and Ames sits beside her, shaking from the cold. Their Master watches them warily, running his hands wistfully on the cave’s rough interior. It is only when the spot he touches bleeds blue, does he recoil. “It is time,” he says, gesturing around him. “Go get your crystals.”---Snoke believes that the Force sensitive children in the Stormtrooper program should be trained for the greater good. He chooses Kylo Ren to teach them the ways of the force as he did long ago.Shenanigans ensue.





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Please Enjoy!

Ames watches as Teegan runs up to him, the last to give the older boy a hug. She squeezes his free hand, as the other is occupied with his sister, Zuri’s. The rest of their siblings hang near the entrance to the hangar, their force signatures radiating imminent sadness and curiosity. Kylo watches from the ship, and soon the little redhead pulls away, wandering over to Nimah’s waiting arms. Ames and Zuri walk of then, waving at the little ones until the ship door prevents them.

 

**\---**

 

When they leave hyperspace, Ames lets out a squeak of glee when he finally saw the planet they were to land on. They had been travelling for a few movements, on their Master’s personal shuttle, to reach the kyber crystal caves on the planet, Ilum. Zuri is sat next to him, fumbling with her newly made lightsaber hilt. It is shaped to look like her master’s, but was simply a standard saber.

 

Ames’, however, was a dual ended lightsaber, with a soft gray hilt. The brunette preferred longer weapons to the short ones his brothers and sisters train with. Kylo turns to look at the two, who send him a quick grin. He promptly ignores it, gesturing instead to their hilts. “Are you two looking forward to retrieving your crystals?”

 

Before Ames can answer, Zuri nodded excitedly. “Of course, Master!” She exclaims, turning her hilt over in her hands. “I wish for mine to be red like yours,” she mumbles, and Kylo shakes his head. “Your lightsaber only becomes red after the bleeding process, and that won’t happen until Snoke trains you.” 

 

Zuri hums, before sighing, “I see.” Kylo chuckles, and Ames’ attention snaps towards him. “Don’t worry to much, Zuri. Your time will come.”

 

With that, he stands, reaching for the helmet he deposited in the corner of the ship. “Prepare yourselves,” he says, walking towards the cockpit. “When we land, we have at least an hour of walking.” His eyebrows quirk upwards when he scans the children. “I hope you brought the attire I told you to bring.” When they nod, he begins walking again. Perhaps they  _ do _ listen well enough.

 

**\---**

 

Ilum was cold.

 

Despite his multiple layers, Ames still finds himself freezing, teeth chattering as the march up through the frigid weather. Zuri is beside him, taking two steps for each of his. She scowls at their Master, who walks through the snow and ice with ease. Ames laughs, before shivering again, and Zuri smiles.

 

An hour later, Ames can’t feel his face… or his feet… or anything else, for that matter. But he’s filled with hip when Zuri gasps happily. There in front of them is the looming mouth of a cave. After a quick scan, Ames deducts that there must be many more entrances to the wondrous shelter they’ve stumbled upon. Kylo coaxes them in, removing his helmet once they’re far enough inside. 

 

Zuri falls to the ground with a groan, and Ames sits beside her, shaking from the cold. Their Master watches them warily, running his hands wistfully on the cave’s rough interior. It is only when the spot he touches bleeds blue, does he recoil. “It is time,” he says, gesturing around him. “Go get your crystals.”

 

Soon, exhaustion and cold is long forgotten, as the idea of their lightsabers finally being activated fills them with glee. Zuri runs ahead, smiling at the glittering gems that decorate the cave. Ames walks alongside his master, stopping every once in a while to glance at a crystal that may have caught his eye.

 

Kylo leaves him after a moment, assisting Zuri in removing a kyber crystal from the wall. Ames watched as it flickered purple, settling after a moment or two under her touch. He couldn’t but be filled with jealousy. All the ones he had touched glittered white… not the exotic yellow he was hoping for. 

 

Zuri bounds away happily to their resting spot, pulling out a carving knife from her bag. “To get it to the perfect size,” she says when he asks after a moment, and Ames nods. That is a smart idea. 

 

He, however, hadn’t found his crystal yet, and stares helplessly at the long trail of white gems he leaves in his wake. His Master watches him curiously, before walking up to him. “Ames,” he begins, tilting his head in the direction of the kyber crystals. “Did you read the holopad I told you to?” His Master aks, crossing his arms over his chest. Ames flushes.

 

“Well, yeah,” he stutters, and Kylo frowns. “I skimmed it,” he says then, arms dropping lamely to his sides. The black haired man nods, picking up a white crystal Ames had touched. “What colour did the holopad say kyber crystals could have?” Kylo inquires, turning the shimmering rock back and forth in his hands.

 

Ames frowns. “It mentioned purple, yellow, black, green, blue, and red after the bleeding process.” He hears Zuri click her tongue from where she sits. “You forgot white, Ames.” 

 

At that, the brunette’s eyes widen, flickering to his sister before finding his Master’s knowing, dark irises. Kylo hands Ames the crystal, and the child watches it with wonder. He runs over to Zuri, grabbing a free knife from her pack. His sister was almost done cutting her’s down to a decent size, so Ames works quickly.

 

Kylo sits near them, long legs spread in front of him. He watches the children carve their crystals, adding his input when necessary. After a while, Ames cheers as the crystal slides into place. He holds up his complete hilt happily, switching it to inspect Zuri’s.

 

“We did it, brother,” Zuri exclaims, brown eyes wide. Ames nods, turning to smile at his Master, only to find his mouth set in a cold, hard line. “Master,” he says, flinching when Kylo’s gaze snaps to his. Suddenly, his Master is standing, and it only takes a second before his crossguard lightsaber is ignited.

 

Ames barely has time to register what’s happening, before he's throwing himself to the ground to avoid being sliced down. He runs towards the mouth of the cave, Kylo on his tail. Surely, his Master wouldn’t kill him, Ames thinks, but all hope is destroyed when he’s thrown to the ground.

 

He glares up at the black clad man, summoning a small heap of rocks to fall on his Master’s head. Kylo sneers at him, voice filtering through the cave. “Fight back, Ames,” he yells, and the boy suddenly remembers the lightsaber in his hands. He quickly slams the on button, jabbing it once more when it doesn’t glow the white he expected. 

 

Ames jumps again when he hears Zuri scream. He soon finds himself running back to her, grazing his Master as he does. He reaches her quickly, meeting Kylo’s eyes without trouble. When he gets close enough, Kylo brings his saber over his head, with the sole purpose of ending the two of them-

 

And then he felt it… the  _ force _

 

His lightsaber springs to life, and Kylo grins, pressing his saber down onto Ames’s dual bladed one. But he quickly pushes the boy out of the way, and Ames yells for Zuri to move, but instead stares in awe at the scene in front of him. 

 

His Master has his free arm outstretched, saber arm hanging loose behind him. Ames follows his arm to see Zuri at the end of it, mouth shaped in a scream he can’t hear. Her lightsaber hilt is in her hand, but by each fleeting second, it loosens, and soon it won’t be in her hands anymore.

 

Her voice floods his ears a moment later, and Ames’ eyes widen. 

 

Zuri’s lightsaber ignites, and Kylo jumps back, causing Zuri to fall onto the ground. Her active saber rolls away from her, as tears roll down her cheeks. 

 

His Master deactivates his weapon, and Ames crawls over to his sister. Kylo looks at the two of them from underneath his eyelashes, eyebrows raised slightly. Ames watches as he attaches his lightsaber to his belt.

 

“Sometimes,” he begins, voice incredibly quiet for what happened earlier. “All you need is a little push.”

 

With that, their Master reaches for his helmet, putting it on with one movement. The children take the hint, standing quickly. They attach their own weapons to their belts, before reaching for each other’s hands

 

Running after his Master, with Zuri by his side, Ames sighs contentedly. Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren, would never hurt him.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Much love <3


End file.
